


many thoughts, head baby

by lillybatts



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Legend is soft, That is all, but not much hurt and a whole lotta comfort, projecting my adhd ass onto wind with a side of plot? yeah, wind is baby ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillybatts/pseuds/lillybatts
Summary: Wind thinks too much, Legend just so happens to be the only other person around and decides to help out.
Relationships: Legend & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	many thoughts, head baby

The ground was far too rocky tonight. No matter where he turned or how he positioned himself, there was always another rock right underneath him. He considered moving to a less rock-infested area, but decided against the idea in fear of waking the others. 

Speaking of waking the others- why weren't they waking up? Everything seemed to be too loud tonight as well. The crickets were chirping a little too much, the wind was blowing a little too loudly, which only made the trees make noise (a little too much noise), and the fire they kept going through the night was far too annoying (a little too annoying). Maybe there was something wrong with his hearing, or something.

 _'Maybe I should get that checked,'_ he thought. _'Do they have doctors in this Hyrule? Do they have them in my Hyrule? How do I know what a doctor is if we don't have them there, don't be stupid, me. Is Hyrule a doctor? No, no, he's more like….hmm…'_ His train of thought stopped for a moment. Even thoughts were too loud tonight. Not a hearing issue, then. He sighed, quietly, and looked at the sky. He wasn't entirely sure what the reason for all this nonsense was. Maybe he was thinking too hard? Thinking too little. Thinking….medium-ish? Thinking about what, though? Doctors. No. Hearing problems? No, not that either, that got ruled out. Problem problems. Problem problems? Maybe he had problem problems. That might explain it.

 _'Why would I have problem problems?,'_ he questioned, _'Cause of earlier? Psh. Nah. I'm overthinking it.'_ Was he? Everyone had been fighting earlier, him included, nothing too crazy, just a horde of bokoblins he could have _easily_ taken himself, but nonetheless. They were all fighting, but something was off….what was it? He racked his brain for the answer, and quite frankly, was starting to get a headache.

 _'I was fighting alone….Hyrule was to the left of me….um…,'_ curse his short attention span. If it upset him so much to not be sleeping right now then why couldn't he remember what happened! _'Wait! That's right! I was fighting, doing amazingly, honestly, epic sailor moment, when everyone started crowding around me like weirdos to….to protect me,?'_ Bingo. All of a sudden everything clicked. That's why everything was too loud and the ground was too rocky and why he couldn't sleep? Incredibly stupid if you asked him. Stupid reason. Sure, he wasn't a kid and didn't need to be protected, but he knows why they do it. It's like Four sometimes, cause he's small. Prone to danger or whatever. He guessed. If you're short you can trip and fall and since you're short you'll hit the ground faster and therefore get more hurt because you have a tiny brain and- okay stop. Maybe he didn't know the reason. Though the thought of Four tripping and falling is kind of funny.

He lets out a small laugh. Just a tiny chuckle. A little bit of a chortle. An itty bitty tee-hee- he stopped and winced a bit. Right. Less thinking more stopping….the thinking. Thoughts. Yes. He sits up in his blankets. And makes direct eye contact with Legend, who just so happens to be on watch at the moment. Watching him. Watching him think. Unfortunate. He quickly lays back down to not cause any suspicions but just so happens to hit the back of his head on a pebble once he gets down there. Smooth.

"Ow!- ahah...I mean...um, sleeping sounds….," He quickly saves the goof-up. Legend was totally gonna buy this. Foolproof acting. Immaculate, as they say.

"You think you're real hilarious, huh," Legend started, "Unless you're really good at being a sleep actor, which I doubt, by the way, I know you're awake."

He sighs and sits up again, glaring at Legend softly, "And what about it! Can't a man have some time awake for a moment? For all you know maybe _you're_ the one sleeping! Very quick to make assumptions my dear pink sir."

"I'm not making assumptions, you walnut, I know I'm not sleeping, what's wrong with you?," He retorted.

"What's wrong with me? What's _wrong_ with me? You have such a way with words, Legend. I'm impressed."

Legend rolled his eyes and stood up, making his way over to Wind, "Okay, yeah, a little harsh maybe, but I'm serious," Wind watches him walk over with curious yet suspicious eyes. He stops right at Wind's sleeping spot, and _sits down_. This ain't right. Legend doesn't do this, he's possessed, he's under a spell, he's-

"What's wrong, really."

Wind swears he stops breathing for a good minute or two. All he can hear now is the unavoidable pounding of his own heart. Why is he nervous. What is happening. What is Legend doing? _Legend_ of all people. This is so weird, this isn't right, this isn't happening-

"Wind seriously," He shakes his shoulders just a smidge, "Snap out of it, what's going on?" He stops moving and stares at Legend with wide eyes.

"Demon."

"What?"

"You're not Legend, Legend wouldn't act like this, you're possessed, _possessing_ Legend. What do you want with me- with him."

"Wind what in the actual hell is going on with you, no offense, really, but what makes you think I'm possessed, exactly?"

Wind stops again and looks him over once more. He _looks_ like Legend. He talks like him too. He grabs the hair on sides of his face and tugs- earning a "Hey!," from him. Okay, feels like Legend as well. Maybe he was overreacting again. A little bit.

"Sorry," He starts, "I know it's really you, well, now, but you don't normally…"

"Normally what?," Legend retorts, "Comfort people? Yeah, I know, it's gross, don't go around telling everyone about this in the morning, you hear?"

Wind nods quickly and curtly just once. _He was totally telling everyone about this later._ "I won't tell a soul," He lied.

"Good, now for the last time, what's wrong? What's keeping you up?"

Wind sighs and prepares himself to go off the deep end, " _Well,_ " He begins, "I woke up earlier because the rocks on the ground were too hard which is a really dumb reason to wake up first of all because i've slept in way worse places and slept like a baby, but anyway, everything was also way too loud and I was thinking waaay too much and it was starting to give me a headache which honestly hasn't gotten any better with all this nonsense I just pulled with you, and at first I wasn't sure why I was thinking too much- well- more than usual but then I remembered the fight we all had earlier and I got confused a little bit and thought about how funny it would be if four tripped and fell because he's like so short right? So it would probably be like, hilarious because he'd be like, 'Whoopsie! My hubris!' and-"

Legend cut Wind off with a snort, "Okay okay stop, that _would_ be really funny-" _"Right?!"_ "But I'm gonna need you to back up like, two paces, why were you confused about the fight earlier?"

"Oh, right," Wind said, now back two paces, "Well everyone was like, crowding around me halfway through, which I thought was a little dumb? But I just assumed you were trying to protect me right?"

"Right."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you're younger than all of us?" Legend assumed this was obvious.

"Yeah well, that's not a very smart reason, you all know I'm perfectly capable of handling things on my own, right?"

"Well, duh, of course. I'd be surprised if anyone didn't know that, considering the stories you've told," He thought for a moment, "I guess...it's just cause you're small? Or- no, your age definitely has a lot to do with it, and while we all know you're super capable, we kind of can't help it? To protect you, I guess."

"Like...an instinct, kinda?," Wind inquired.

"Sort of, I guess, hmm. You know how we all- Time especially, don't like it that you had to start so young?"

Wind nods.

"Yeah well, since you're _still_ young, it only kind of makes sense for us to make it so you don't have to have it that hard again, you know?"

Wind nods again, but more hesitantly this time.

"It's a little unfair to you, which I get, so we can try and stop if it'd be better for you that way."

"Well…," Wind starts, "I know why you guys do it, and it makes sense, so I don't want you guys to just...stop you know? Just maybe tell everyone else to not do it during…I don't know...easy things? I appreciate it, I do! But it's a little unnecessary sometimes."

"Yeah, I think that's fair," Legend reasons, "Maybe say something if you notice it happening so we can just back off a little, I don't think we're gonna have it fixed immediately. "

"I will." Wind lays down again, this time avoiding the oh so terrible pebble from earlier, and sighs, "I think i'm going to go to sleep now, finally, you can go um. Continue watch or something."

"Oh, right," Legend stands up and stretches, "Well good talk, then, uh, goodnight?"

"Yes Legend, goodnight," He returned, already falling asleep.

And if Legend came back and sat down near him again after he was completely asleep to make sure he didn't wake up again? Well that's nobody's business. Until morning of course.

\---

_"Hey guys, Legend's a big ol baby!"_

_"Wind!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Banged this out in like 3 hours so any spelling errors are due to that, its 6am now so I will be sleeping. Comments are appreciated, until next time, hasta la vista, babies.
> 
> Also, just for fun, I wouldn't mind taking requests for fics with the lads and such, so if you wanna leave those, you can do that as well!


End file.
